cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ferret Fruit
Content Author: Zeikfried Ferret Fruit is a Ferret-morph transformative bought at the Tel'Adre Bakery. Ferret Fruit, when eaten Feeling parched, you gobble down the fruit without much hesitation. Despite the skin being fuzzy like a peach, the inside is relatively hard, and its taste reminds you of that of an apple. It even has a core like an apple. Finished, you toss the core aside. In-Game Information Description This fruit is curved oddly, just like the tree it came from. The skin is fuzzy and brown, like the skin of a peach. *Effects: Increases satiety by 20. Decreases fatigue by 10 if no other changes occur. *Value: 6 *Will cause a bad end if eaten while ferret score is 6 or higher. Transformations Ferret Fruit, like the name suggests, turns the champion into a ferret-morph. Stat Changes *Increases speed by 1 if speed is under 80. 1 in 3 chance. Appearance Changes *Changes hip rating by 1, if has penis and hip rating is over 4. Otherwise, if hip rating is over 6. 1 in 3 chance. **If over 10, decreases by 2. **If over 15, decreases by 3. **If over 20, decreases by 4. **If over 23, decreases by 5. *Changes butt rating by 1, if over 8. 1 in 3 chance. **If over 10, decreases by 2. **If over 15, decreases by 3. **If over 20, decreases by 4. **If over 23, decreases by 5. *Decreases breast size by 1, if size is over flats and has penis. Otherwise, if size is over B-cup. Will not happen if hyper happy mode is on. 1 in 2 chance. *Decreases penis size, if largest penis is over 6 inches. 1 in 2 chance. *Removes extra nipples. 1 in 4 chance. *Removes gills. 1 in 4 chance. *Turns tentacle hair to normal. 1 in 4 chance. *Turns goo hair to normal. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes spider four eyes to human eyes. 1 in 3 chance. *Sets ears to ferret. 20% chance. *Changes lower body to ferret, if has ferret ears and lower body is naga. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes tail to ferret, if has ferret ears. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes lower body to ferret, if lower body is not naga, and has ferret ears and tail. 1 in 4 chance. *Grows fur, if lower body, tail, and ears are ferret. Will change hair color. 1 in 4 chance. **Possible colors: Sandy brown, silver, white, brown *Changes face to human, if face is not human or ferret. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes human face to ferret mask. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes ferret mask to ferret face, if has ferret lower body, ears, and tail, and has fur. 1 in 4 chance. Miscellaneous Changes *Decreases thickness by 2 if over 15. 1 in 3 chance. *Causes/extends heat. 1 in 3 chance. *Removes any oviposition. 1 in 5 chance. Trivia *The code comments for having a non-human face turn human say that it should only happen if the champion has a ferret lower body, ears, and tail. However, the code does not reflect this. *Despite Ferret Fruit's existence, no ferret-morphs have been observed in Mareth.